The Eternal Devil
by megatronus89
Summary: The greatest trick the devil ever played was to convinced the world he never existed. But what happens when the devil saves an old friend John Wick and travels to the end of the world to... Roanapur. Meet Rokuro Okajima also known as the Eien Akuma:the Eternal Devil. (Badass Assassin Rock). Roanapur is about to become home to the devil himself.


The week started like any other day, keep your head down, and nod to anything your boss said. Being the bottom of the ladder was normal for one Okajima Rokuro.

Now many of less than creditable lines of work would just look at this man and see a wet blanket, but then again unlike what they may seem to think, Rokuro is not some pencil pusher... well. Not the normal kind any way.

You see, Okajima Rokuro is a highly trained -Retired- assassin, after spending more than a decade over seas at one of the business's branch offices in New York city, Rokuro became friends with a Johnathan Wick, or as many came to call the man John. Rokuro and John works several jobs together, and became friends. Rokuro was even invited to John's wedding as his best-man. To say Rokuro was honored was an understatement. But when John was to Retired, Rokuro offered his services but was declined stating it was just ment for him.

Leaning back in his cubical, Rokuro looked to the picture on his desk of him, John, and John's wife Helen. All three of them were smiling and having the time of their young lives. Sadly this was before the cancer happened. unfortunately the day before the funeral, Rokuro was transferred to Japan. But he stayed for the Wake and offered his condolences to the grieved Widower. it was almost a month after wards was when he saw the message... 40 million on John Wick.

The moment he did, Rokuro stood up and went to the roof for some privacy for his phone call.

"...Winston..." was all Rokuro said but his tone told the man on the other end what he was calling for.

"Ah... Mr. Okajima, a pleasure to hear from you. I take it you have been notified?" Winston asked, knowing what this conversation was about but chose to be polite about it.

"Why the fuck does John have a bounty?" Rokuro asked trying to keep his tone cool, but their was some heat leaking through.

"He violated the rules, he conducted business on hotel grounds-"

"Fuck the rules, now what was the reason I swear if it had to deal with Santino backing out you know as well as I do. That fuck deserves it." Rokuro growled over the phone, which man the man on the other end sigh, he knew Rokuro was loyal to his friends and John was one of his best. "So tell me. Did Santino back out on his deal?"

"unfortunately, he held his deal but placed a bounty shortly after which was a 24 hour bounty in employ gathering. For those strictly of course. The reason why John as forty million on his head was because he killed Santino who became one of the council after his sister died-"

"Which Santino had a hand in, as he used John for the deed."

"... Mr. Okajima, your power of deduction still astounds me. But yes that was indeed the case." Winston stated still surprised that Rokuro was able to piece together the ins and outs of this tale. "Now the question I must ask you Mr. Okajima. What do you plan to do? Knowing now that John no longer has access to the hotel businesses and/or assistance and merchandise."

"Simple really." Rokuro said with a smile that looked almost feral. "We give John what he wants."

"Oh and what will that be?"

"A fresh start. Simple cover up and a new lease on life." Rokuro said as he lit a smoke. "You see the company I work for is about to lose 45 million in US dollars while it will look on paper that a certain someone had been funneling money from the company, but a certain hotel owner will feel his pocket becoming a bit heavy while a certain unnamed individual will have a deposits into his account and a private apologetic message, stating an old friend holds his word and has his back even against the world."

"I see, well then Mr. Okajima what name would I be using for the ledger?" Asked the man, but the sound of sipping could be heard, judging that would be after dinner in New York. He guessed it was scotch or some kind of brandy. "Would it be Rokuro Okajima or the Eien Akuma?"

"It would be best to give it a new name, David Zanatos. Yes that would work throw them off after all... he was like a son to you and a brother to me... Otou-san." Rokuro said which he knew would made Winston wince knowing he betrayed the trust of his best employees.

"David... Zanatos... there its done now. When can you deliver on your end?"

"Three hours, Forty-five minutes. And you will have your... payment. And enjoy your bourbon." Rokuro said as he moved the cell from his ear but could still hear the old man mutter on about Ninja assassins.

It took Rokuro three hours and twenty minutes to hack into the companies computer firm and wired 45 million in US currency to Winston private account, and made a paper trail that would put the company into some bad light and even did some personal business as he would need to disappear for a bit and found the company had some business coming up and saw the date and made it were he would be the one on hand and long with the scandals of funneling finances.

'Mess with the demon, you will get more than just the horns.' Rokuro thought to himself as he clocked out from work. The time delay he left wouldn't go off for another week. Looking up to the skyline, Rokuro thought back to his friend. 'Hope you enjoy your new freedom John.'

-on the other side of the world.-

"Ding a ding, you got mail."

A man looked at his cell, he was hiding out in an abandon apartment complex. He and his dog had ran for more than three hours now and he was getting some rest until he began again.

Opening the messages.

/the bounty on John Wick as been claimed by one David Zanatos, well done. We at the continental would like to express our gratitude for doing business with us and hope for further business. The 40 million has been wired to your account./

"What the fuck... David Zanatos?" John muttered to himself, recognition of the name came to John. It was an Alias that had been used once before.

-ding a ding, you got mail.-

/David. Sorry to intrude, but business is business, but for the damnest reason you have the devil's luck. Someone kept their word, even against the world apparently... do enjoy the new life, Mr. Zanatos.

Best regards from.

Winston Skiller and Eien Akuma./

"Rokuro... You saved my ass again, old buddy." John said with a fond smile of his friend. He was the only one that called himself the Eternal Devil. Or Eien Akuma.

/ding a ding/

Looking back to his phone John felt his jaw drop as he saw his account had 40 million wired into it.

"That's some birthday gift." John muttered to himself once more.

-back Rokuro a week later-

Rokuro found himself at gun point by a woman of some Asian decent, probably Chinese. Her partner was a large black male.

Sure he could kill them but this was after all part of the plan. He had 48 hours until his little virus leaked a lot of information to the public in Japan. So he had to buy some time.

"Hey Dutch! We're taking this dickless fuck, for 20Gs this isn't enough maybe we could get more from him." The woman said the tall black man who he guessed was Dutch.

'Not gonna get much.' He thought to himself. But spaced out when 'Dutch' addressed the crew. But he didn't care until he had gun pointed to his face. 'Short temper, foul manners, crude vocabulary. Great... amatures.' "Can this get any worse."

Unfortunately he said this aloud earning a heated glare from the woman.

It wasn't until they got inside the vessel they came in that Rokuro noticed they were just runners, not even worth the three galleons he had on hand. He was glad he set up at one of the continental hotels in Japan before his departure. they had a 'Bank' system in every continental hotel around the world.

So engrossed with his thoughts, Rokuro totally missed that the woman 'Revy' shot at him, clearly missed she wasn't going to get her bonus.

A few minutes later Rokuro found himself sitting on deck with the captain of the crew.

"So what's your name kid?"

"Depends, with the company I'm Rokuro Okajima, but in my other line of work I'm well known." Rokuro said with a smile which was noticed by Dutch, as it had the same look that Revy had when she got trigger finger happy.

"Rokuro Okajima uh?" Dutch said as he puffed on his smoke, there was something about the man beside him that had him on edge. But his com went off when Benny told him he had Balalaika on the line.

"Ms. Balalaika-" he would have said more if Rokuro didn't make himself known.

"Moya dorogaya milaya Krasnaya Sofiya, d'yavol vernulsya. (My dear sweet Red Sophia, the devil has returned.)" Rokuro yelled out which made Dutch raise a brow at the Japanese man's radom Russian nonsense.

"Dutch... do not kill that man." Balalaika said her tone went from casual to strict the moment Rokuro opened his mouth. "Bring him straight to me."

"Ot d'yavola s lyubov'yu. (From the Devil, with Love.) " Rokuro said which was when Balalaika hung up.

"What the hell?" The man said before looking at the young man taking a drag on his cig, the smile on his face was not something he would ever forget.

"What's the matter? you like you just seen the devil? Not your lucky day is it, uh?" Rokuro said as he tossed the butt into the water, his smile never left his face.

-later that day-

Sitting at a bar called The Yellow Flag, Rock as he now was called by these folks he chose to grace this company with have come to call him. He hummed a tune which seemed to piss the woman off as she glared at him.

"So, when can I meet the Kapitan?" Rock asked making Dutch tense as his Russian may not be up to par but he new that the ones in Hotel Mascow called Balalaika that. "I do miss her company."

Now this made the three members of the lagoon Company to look at him like he was i e.

"What?" Rock asked oblivious to their fear. "I missed her cigars, they are just made to perfection."

Taking a few shots of vodka, Rock almost missed the sound of grenades rolling in.

"... oh ... shit." Was all he said as he dove over the bar long before the other took cover before the party favors went off.

"Revy! I have had it with you trashing my bar!" Yelled the owner to the woman.

"Hey not my fuckin fault!" Revy yelled back before going silent as rock and the owner gave her a blank stare. "This time."

rolling his eyes, Rock reached out and grabbed Revy's cutlesses. Which was misinterpreted as something else.

"Watch where your fucking hands are going your perverted fuck!" Revy yelled followed by some more until she saw rock stand up with a bored look on his face as he fired lazily at the offenders. "What the fly fuck?"

"You gentlemen, have just ruined my night." Rock said as he walked around the bar killing the mercenaries with clean head shots, Dutch and Revy watched as Rock seemed to Dance around the shot up bar, firing single shots, while dodging the hailstorm of bullets. "and what's worse is that you have the gall, to piss me off just when I was enjoy myself with these kind folks."

Click. Click.

"Ah, all out, miss Revy I recommend getting extended clips, they seem to work better against larger groups." Rock said before grabbing a pencil and a spoon off the floor.

What came next made Dutch and Revy feel inadequate compared to the man before them, as rock stabbed three men with the pencil and the spoon. killing them painfully.

"Hey Dutch... did he just kill those guys with a pencil and a spoon?" Revy asked slightly worried, as she watched as Rock slammed the pencil through a guys ear hole. While using the spoon to sever another's spinal colume.

"Yeah... and you did fire six shots at him on the boat." Dutch said making Revy pale at the memory now.

"Total slaughter! Total slaughter. I won't leave a single man alive." Rock began to sing which freaked out the mercenaries as the man was putting them down like a pack of rabid dogs. "La de da de dide...genocide... La de da de dud...an ocean of blood... Let's end this killing time."

picking up one of the few guns laying around, Rock shot four men that were outside before the gun jammed.

"Uh..." Was all Rock said before jumping back behind the bar. The looks of shock on Dutch, Revy and the barman's face told him what they were thinking. "What?"

"What he says, come on Benny has the car out back." Dutch said as Revy followed right behind him.

"Hey! what about my bar?"

Rock tossed the man six gold coins.

"Call this number and just say Eien Akuma told you to give them a call." Rock said with a smile. "It would seem I would be making some trips here in the future."

Rock said as he went out the back and hopped into the back seat of their car. But he noticed that they all been giving him some looks.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." Rock said pulling out a cigarette.

"Since when the fuck are you a kung-fu James Bond?" Revy asked slightly annoyed.

"D'vayol D'vayola." Rock hummed out a bit of a tune while tapping the side of the car, his smile turned to an eerie nostalgic kind of smile. "YA mogu uslyshat', chto ty dumayesh', vse svoi somneniya i strakhi. I yesli ty posmotrish' mne v glaza, ty naydesh' prichinu, po kotoroy ya zdes."( _I Can Hear What Your Thinking, All Your Doubts And Fears. And if you look in my eyes in, time you'll find the reason I'm here.)_

"I so vremenem vse ischeznet, So vremenem vy kogda-nibud' vernetes', chtoby zhit' yeshche raz, Ili umrete yeshche raz". _(And in time all things shall pass away, In time you may come back some day. To live once more, Or die once more.)_ Rock sang out making the members of Lagoon Company nervous. "No so vremenem tvoyego vremeni ne budet. Vy znayete, chto vashi dni pronumerovany, poschitayte ikh odin za drugim, Kak suchki v ruchke oruzhiya izgoyev ( _But in time your time will be no more. You know your days are numbered, Count them one by one, Like knotches in the handle of an outlaws gun)."_

 _"_ Vy mozhete zapustit' **D'yavol** , yesli popytayetes', no vy nikogda ne odoleyete ruki vremeni, I so vremenem nastupit den', I so vremenem vse zakonchitsya. Nekotoryye govoryat, chto vy vernetes' _. (You can out run the_ _ **Devil**_ _if you try, But you'll never outrun the hands of time, And in time there surly come a day And in time all things shall pass away. And in time you'll come back, some say)."_ The under cover assassin sang out while drumming the side of the car. "Zhit' yeshche raz Ili umeret' yeshche raz, No so vremenem tvoyego vremeni bol'she ne budet( _To live once more Or die once more, But in time your time will be no more)."_

 _"_ YA slyshu, chto ty dumayesh' _. (I can hear what your thinking)."_ Rock sang out the last bit of the song while looking Revy Square in the eyes.

Revy leaned over to her boss and whispered just loud enough that so she could be heard.

"Dutch... did we just picked up the devil?" She asked keeper eye on the Japanese businessman.

"I don't know Revy, he seems like the boogieman if anything." Dutch quipped but saw the look Rock gave them. 'This shit ain't right.'

"i can assure you i am not Baba Yaga." Rock said out loud making them look at him. "But I am very good to friends with the man."

Now Dutch would deny it, but at that particular moment he swore he felt his ass shit out his heart as it dropped into his pants, while he may be a delivery boy, he was well informed to the underworld's most elite groups and individuals. Baba Yaga... John Wick. The man you sent to kill the boogieman. This man on the other hand wasn't him... But knew of him.

"Watch yourself, you're over thinking." Rock said his smile turned predatory.

In the world of assassins and hitmen/women, there are six that stand out, and only two that can say were allies to John Wick. One of which is dead.

"The Eternal Devil." Dutch said ready to put a bullet into the man that sat in the back seat.

"Uh? The what and who now?" Revy asked, not knowing that her boss was reaching for his revolver.

"The Eternal Devil, the old wives tale. They say when the Boogieman was off scaring Children, it was the Devil that came to collect the souls of evil men, who's souls were long over due." Rock said making Dutch stop when the man placed his hand on his shoulder, stopping Dutch from reaching his gun, turning back he saw something that made his hands shake in fear. The look of a demon... No, not a demon. But the Devil, it wasn't some egotistical bastard with some high opinionof himself. But a look that said you were only alive because you humor me so please humor me some more. "Some say he is immortal because no matter how close to death he would seem to be, he would just walk it off. Other say he was so evil that the devil would refused to take his soul to hell, casting him out and leaving him on the mortal plain. Horse shit if you ask me.. But then again every story of the Eternal Devil has to have a grain of truth to it."

Patting the man's shoulder, Rock gestured for a cig, which Dutch was more than happy to part with. With his revolver forgotten at the time.

"You see, when Baba-Yaga and Eien Akuma crossed paths many moons ago, they were the best of friends, some say the devil offered the boogieman immortality, then again they also say the devil and the boogie man were one and the same. But few actually know the devil would blind the world into believing the boogieman no longer walked amoung the living. Would go as far to say the man who killed the boogieman was not the man himself."

Now those of the lagoon Company all heard stories either in passing or from mob bosses, of Baba-Yaga the man was responsible for the triads and while the devil slue the Yazuka, both wipe them out in New York.

"How do you know This? Aren't you just a pencil pusher?" Dutch asked looking over to man in the back.

"Didn't they say the devil's greatest trick was to convinced the world he never existed in the first place? What better way to fool others to believe he is a harmless worm, while his fangs of toxic deception are primed for the kill?" Rock said as gestured down, which made Dutch look down and noticed that the man had two guns, one pointed to Revy and the other himself. "Don't get to far ahead of yourself, it's bad for business... speaking of business, how would you three like to make 50 grand a piece?"

That made Benny swerve a bit as they all turned and looked at the man sitting in the back.

"I know a total of 150 Gs, sounds to good to be true. but I assure you, you get **me** to the Kapitan in one piece, you'll have your money. Also the data on this disk?" Rock said as he pulled out a copy of the disk Dutch had, Which made them look at him closely. "Has some very sensitive information. I'm talking about enough blackmail to set you guys for life if played correctly, but now, this copy I'm using to destroy them to the point that Mr i eat lobster and crab for every meal, goes to I have to eat instant ramen for life now."

Dutch couldn't believe it, this man was terrifying, he cared not for money or anything he and the other two Would, no this man was there to see the world of corruption fall and letting the viturious rise from the ashes of the old world.

"Why do This? Obviously you are smart to extort money from them why go to this extent just to put them out of business?" The tall black man asked, he could guess his answer but he wanted this man to say it.

"Oh Mr. Freedman. You are looking into this to much, I do this because I was bored. Not for some crusade to glory or anything like that." Rock said seeing the man tense. "You see Mr. Freedman, or Dutch as you prefer. Who do you think let Miss Balalaika know of this... information, hmm? Why do you think you guys got lowballed for 20gs? Simple; the sin of greed is to much for any of you. But I do have to give Miss Rebecca Lee credit were its due, I suppose if not for her bitching and whining for a bonus, I would killed you three and made my way to Balalaika and sold her both copies, which she would sell back one and used the other to extort the company I use to worked for. So I must say bravo, you proved yourselves to be valuable assets."

"Dutch I really want to kill this guy." Revy said pissed off at the brazen balls of the man beside her.

"I know Revy." Was all her boss said.

"You know... those guys have the backing of a few military invoices from Japan right?" Rock said making them look at him, Before sighing. "Those weapons are military grade, all were Japanese military issue."

"Did anyone else just shit their hearts out?" Benny asked as he pulled the car into dock parking.

"Don't be so dramatic, every thing has a weakness, and I don't think you will enjoy this to much. Well maybe she will." Rock said pointing to Revy who looked offended by his statement. "Then again. I could easily take them out myself, if I can get to a Continental Hotel."

The group were uneasy as Rock talked about their pursuers like their nothing more than annoying dogs.

"Man... I'm craving some Chinese right now." Rock said off handily making all their jaws drop, but the way said it when looking at Revy made the woman pissed.

"What ya say fuck-wad!?" Revy yelled glaring at the guy.

"Im craving some chicken fried rice, and some wonton soup." Rock said looking Revy in the eye. The smirk on his face pissed her off a lot.

"You fucken fuck. You making a pass at me?!" Revy yelled as drew her gun, totally forgetting that it's was the lucky devil that she pulled it on.

"If I am or not is up for interpretation." Rock said with a shrug as he made his way below deck.

"Aaaargh! That limp dick fuck!" Revy hollered once Rock was out of the room, she turned to her boss. "Dutch I don't care what fryface says, we can just tell her those meets got a lucky shot and toss him over board."

"Revy, as much as it pains me to say This, we can't. Balalaika knows we have him and also guessing she knows how skilled he is. So your little story might not fly with her, also if you didn't pay attention in the car like I know you did, he said John's a live... meaning if we kill him." Dutch said before slumming into his chair.

"It means we got the Boogieman coming after us, if we cap the devil." Benny said as he entered the doorway into the com and radar room. "Shit if this doesn't say rock and a hard place I don't know what will."

"So the short of it is we are stuck with the bastard until pizza-face decides what to do with him." Revy summed up what her fellow Lagoon's men were saying.

-hours later-

Rock sat in the waiting room at the Continental Hotel, normally he would be dealt with immediately but it would seem, he had to wait for some purpose.

"Aaah! Mr. Okajima, its apleasure to see you. It has been to long." Came a British gentleman he wore a nice suit and was aged to his mid to late 60s.

"Walter! My old friend how have you been doing?" Rock said shacking the older man's hand. A smile on his face would show his excitement of seeing the older man.

"I heard the most dreadful news, my friend. Poor Johnathan. Such a shame." The man said woefully, his genuine emotion was displayed for everyone to see, how could he not? He trained young Johnathan since he was a young teenager.

"Walter, my old friend. What is the devil's greatest trick?" Rock asked with a smirk.

"to make the world blind to what is befo-" the old man said before he looked at the young Asian man. Before his eyes brightened considerably. "Clever boy, you are Mr. Okajima. Very clever. Come, Come! There is much i wish to show you."

-basement-

Opening the large steel door, Walter lead Rock inside the room was filled with various men and women working of suits. While Walter Continued to escort Rock to the fitting room.

"So Mr. Okajima, would this be a formal or social affair?"

"Multipurpose."

"Is it for day or even?"

"I would like one for both please."

"In what style?"

"One Single breasted chinese suit made with Japanese silk for evening formal, two 1851 Italian silk suit, one for evening and another for day. If possible the both in black with red trim."

"How many buttons?"

"Eight, and two each."

"The trousers?"

"Tapper."

"How about the lining?"

"Tactical."

"I see, very well. It will be done in an hour." Walter said as he jotted down Rokuro's measurements. "We have a few types of lining. We have light polymer, which can stop anything from .32 auto to .40 S&W, our medium can stop those mentioned plus up to .44 Remington. Our heavy can stop a .50 once, but repeated shot will tear the fabric."

"Heavy for all of them, and also line the vest and dress shirts and trousers." Rokuro said as he looked over the suit linelings.

"You can go and see, Richard Quartermaster. He is just down the hall to your right." Walter said as he jotted downnthe option for the heavy lining. "Oh and do be warn, Mr. Okajima. While they may not penetrate, you will still feel the blunt force from the impact."

"Thank you, Walter." Rokuro said as he left the fitting room and went to the armory.

Once he entered the Armory, he was sent upon by a man dusting a weapon's case which displayed almost every weapon in the world.

"Hello Q, its good to see you again." Rokuro said to the German young man as he stood beside the case looking like a butler, with a posh smile on his face.

"So it is, Mr. Okajima. My has time flew by."

"I would like to try an appetizer, if you dont mind."

"Of course not, since i notice you have a found taste for the Dutch, i was wondering if if you would like to try something of the German or perhaps the Austrian variety." The man said as he went and picked up two pistols. "Here is a Walther Creed 9mm and the Sig Sauer P226. Both of which use the 9mm rounds. But the P226 holds standard of 12 plus one in chamber, while the Walther Creed 9mm hold 16 plus one in chamber."

Rokuro picked up the Walther Creed and took a pratice Aim, the grip fit snugly in his palm, there was no discomfort in holding the weapon. Setting it down.

"And main dish?"

"I need something limber, precise, and compact." Rokuro said listing off features for his main weapon of choice.

"Limber, precise, compact..." Q thought aloud as he looked at rokuro with what he might be looking for. "I got just the thing."

As he turned around and picked up a rifle from behind the counter.

"The PS90, longer barrel compared to its sibling, this modle has been customized to fit the .45 caliber round, and with the longer barrel it does well in short to mid-long ranges. Of course, should you ask for a second serving we also have the custom .45 short barrel for the P90." Handing Rokuro the long barrel PS90.

The feel of in his hands was small light and tactical.

"I would like both please, what would you recommend for the end of the night, something big and bold, a night to be remembered."

"Aah, i recommend the AA-12, with a custom extended Drum Magazine, which could hold up to 60 rounds instead of the standard 30."

"whoaaaa mama." Rokuro said almost drooling at the weapon. "Yes, this would be a night to remember."

"It has a texture grip incase things get... wet." Q said with a bit of sexaul desire. "An American classic."

Rokuro looked up from the weapon he placed down on the table.

"And desert?"

"Desert." Q said fondly as he reached under the table and brought out a large box which when opened showed two boxes that separated at the center and showed a lower compartment. All filled with knives and daggers. "Our finest cutlery. All have been freshly stoned."

The display of knives was amazing, from flat throwing knives, to combat knives, hunting knives and a whole slew of sharp blades to choose from.

But Rokuro's eyes landed not two light knives that seemed almost poetic.

"Aah yes, from you homeland i believe, the knuckle duster trench knives. A single blade running from the top of the first knuckle down to the bladed tip which all together is roughly 15 cm in length. A padded grip to lessen the backblow, and the sharpened edge could slipt a hair."

"A perfect meal Q, you truly out did yourself." Rokuro said with a grin.

"that will be five." Q said as he began to place the items in a duffle bag. Only to see 10 golden pieces on the table. "Thank you for your patronage."

"And thank you for the meal." Rokuro said as he left with the bag over his shoulder and made his way back to the fitting room, which he changed into his new suit.

"And Mr. Okajima." Walter called out stopping Rock in his place. Before he turned to the elderly gentleman. "Do enjoy your stay in Roanapur."

"I will try." Rokuro said with a faint grin.

-On the way to Hotel Moscow-

The group sat quietly, as Rokuro fasined the two W.C. 9mm into the vest harness beneath the suit jacket.

The three kept looking at him as he when into the hotel looking like a cheap stiff and walked out an hour and half later looking like some flashy James Bond villain.

"You best keep your eyes on the road, Benjamin." Rokuro said as he done up the two buttons for his 1851 day suit.

"So where did you get the cash for the suit?" Revy asked, she would never say it out loud, and would even deny it herself, but with how Rock looked in a suit almost made her panties wet.

"All VIP members of the Continental have access to thier private storage banking." Rokuro said as he looked out the window, he preferred to get the day over with, but he notice a few things. "Benjamin, if you don't want a bullet into the head, you will turn left here."

"Uh?" Was all the blond could say, as Rock lunged over the seat and turned the wheel harshly causing the vehicle to ride on two wheels before bouncing back on to four as the made the turn just as a .50 cal round nailed the street. "What the fuck man!"

"If you fools, value your lives. You will listen to me. If i say jump you ask how far. If i say duck i want to hear your heads hitting the floor. Got it?" Rokuro asked a little annoyed, as he sat back and fixed his suit. The annoying twitch of his brow was still there but the others nodded as he most likely just saved their collective asses. "Now get use to our destination now. Fuck the road safety."

Hitting the gas, benny went form 50km, to 140 down the streets.

-lobby-

It took ten minutes, but everyone made it to the hotel. While Dutch, Benny, and Revy all seemed a little worse for wear, Rock walked right up to the font desk.

"Privetstvuyu moyego tovarishcha, ne mogli by vy soobshchit' miss Krasnoy Sofii, chto _**d'yavol**_ zdes' dlya poseshcheniya? (Greetings to my friend, could you tell Miss Sophia that the _**devil**_ is here to visit?)" Rokuro asked as looked at the man at the front. He looked nervous at the man before him.

The reason being only a handful of people ever called the Kapitan by that particular name.

"Kapitan, zdes' yest' muzhchina." The man said into his walkie, before a static answer came over. "Dah, would you please wait over there, your escort will be here shortly."

"Spasibo, moy drug." Rokuro said as he bowed a bit in respect. As he walked over to the window and looked out at the city view.

It was after 5 or so minutes of waiting was when a tall man walked into the room.

"Boris." Rokuro said nodding his head.

"D'yavol." The man said back nodding as well. "Follow me. The Kapitan will see you."

As the enter the office, rokuro couldnt help but smile at the woman behind the desk. Who got up to greet her visiters, and once she stood in front of Rock.

"Moya ledi Krasnaya Sofiya, tvoya krasota takaya zhe siyayushchaya, kak solntse, i bezmyatezhnaya, kak luna. (My Lady Red Sophia, your beauty is as radiant as the sun, and serene as the moon.)" Rokuro said as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Pust' vashi gvozdi budut narisovany krov'yu vashikh vragov i budut tyazhely svoimi den'gami. (May your nails be painted by the blood of your enemies, and perce be heavy with their money.)"

"Mr. Okajima, you are shameless flirt." Balalaika said with a small blush on her face. She couldnt help it since he always had a way with words with her. "So what brings you to my side of the world?"

"Her." Rokuro said flatly jabbing his thumb over his shoulder to Revy. "Something about 20gs and wanting a bonus."

"Figured as much, nothing to troubling i hope."

"Six shots all misses." He said which revy earned a glare from the Russian woman.

"Come on, sis. How could i have know you knew him?" She said in her defense.

"She does bring up a good point. Although, Being the Devil does make things difficult for amateurs." Rokuro said as he walked over to the Bar and poured himself two glasses of white rum and mixed it with vodka and Sprite. "then again, it could be that i have been out of the game a bit too long."

"Like that would stop you from turning the oceans and rivers into blood." the Russian crime boss said with a bit of sultry tone in her voice.

"So true, so to business?" Rokuro stated as he gave one of the mixed drinks to Balalaika.

"Yes, D'yavol. Or is it Rock now from what i have heard on the streets."

"For you my sweet, i will always be your Fallen. Regardless of which name i am given." Rock said as he gave an extravagant bow, which seemed to cause the former Soviet Soldier to chuckle at his display.

"Oh Rokuro, just hearing you say that takes me back to good old days." Balalaika said fondly as she took a seat beside him, an action which left the Lagoon Company stumped at the display, for the years they had known Balalaika. She had never acted so... womanly around a person before.

"Hey Spec, this isnt normal for big Sis is it?" Revy asked Boris, who simply looked down at her and shrugged it off.

"D'yavol and the Kapitan have a history." Was all he said.

"Oh Rokuro darling, I do miss our time back in Russia, no one has never left their mark like you had." She said as Rock traced the scar along her cheek. The loving tone she used was not amissed by anyone in the room. "To think you would waltz back into my life, only after the death of our dear friend. I was soo distraught when i heard the news of Helen's death, I sent my regards to John but they were returned, after which i heard of his untimely demise."

"Death is but a new beginning, you know this."

"I know... which is why i want that David Zanatos dead." Her tone was cold and harsh.

"Sofiya, Baba Yaga vse yeshche zhivet." Rock said sternly which made every Russian freeze in place, Balalaika looked at Rock is shock. "Baba Yaga is Mr. Zanatos."

While everyone knows that Balalaika is a cold hearted woman, tougher than steel, and so fucking sadistic were it wasn't even funny. They can never say that she ever acted like a true woman before. Such as like crying on the shoulder of a former lover.

"You did this didn't you." She said more than asked, which earned a nod from the Japanese assassin. "I swear one of these days I'm going to kill you."

"You always say that." Rokuro said with a charming smirk.

"Ok for those of that don't seem to understand the current situation, can someone start explaining what the fuck is going on here?" Revy asked aloud.

"That dear Twohands, is relatively simple. The men after you were highered by the japanese Company that Rokuro here used to work under. And due to his digging he has found that the company has some less than legal businesses with foreign countries." Balalaika said as she composed herself before combed her hands through Rock's hair. "After which hacked their systems and downloaded several very very delicate and dirty Secrets."

"Like?"

"The big one? Nukes. the others are relatively small by comparison. But still just as demeaning." Rock said holding up the disk he jacked from Dutch. "This one has the Nuke information, while this one."

Pulls out a second disk.

"Has everything the company does, from weapons, drugs, human trafficking. If its Illegal its on here." Rock said as he saw Lagoon Company look at him it awe. "Remember what i said 'mr i eat lobster' with be changing his name to 'instant ramen'."

"So what is the plan?" Revy asked a bit annoyed at seeing Balalaika sitting closely to Rokuro.

"Simple, hack their system bleed them dry without them knowing, and expose them all at the same time." Rokuro said as he took Balalaika's cigar and took a deep drag. "Just need a computer and i will get your 150 grand."

Hearing this Balalaika leaned back, looking from The Eternal Devil to Lagoon Company, and back again. Before she broke out in hysterical laughter.

"You fools got low-balled!" The Russian woman said howling with laughter, which seemed to piss off the trigger happy gunwoman. "You could have walked away with six times that!"

"You mean to tell me, that kungfu bond here could have paid us more?!" Revy asked with a twitch in her brow. Before her eyes landed on Rokuro. "Son of a bitch! I'll kill you! I swear to fucking god i will kill you!"

With that she leap across the table in an attempt to kill the Japanese assassin.

Which failed terribly as Rokuro took the offening limb and tossed revy on to her back, Dutch and benny both sighed with embarrassment as revy had let her emotions controll her actions once again.

"Not my fault you were bad negotiators. Dutch tried believe me he did, but he didnt let the sin of greed control him to the same degree as yours does." Rock said as he held Revy's arm back while she was face first in the floor with a Oxford dress shoe planted firmly in her back. "So please reframe from embarrassing yourself and your fellow employees by your rash actions."

After letting go revy stood up and gaze at the Kungfu-Bond a dirty glare, but she couldnt help the bit of blush forming on her face when she saw him looking at her ass.

"So, I'm hungry lets all go grab a bit of Chinese... hey Sofiya, Chang still runs that restaurant?" Rokuro asked as he went over and picked up his blazer from the coat rack.

"Yes, although i have not eaten there in some time." She said as he went back to her desk. while rokuro left, the members of Lagoon Company followed shortly after.

"Oh and Revy.." Balalaika called out, making the gunslinger turn to look at the Mob boss. "You better watch yourself. Rokuro likes you. I like you. Dont give him a reason to kill you."

"Likes me?" She asked with a stupefied expression on her face.

"Yes, thought the whole meeting he has never taken his eyes off of you. So you better do right by him, or no one will ever hear from you again." Balalaika said as he went back to her work. "You can go."

"You aint you know... with him still?"

"Rokuro and I have been together for a time, long ago, while i still hold him dearly. it will never work out. He is... different from you and I, he lives within the Abyss, its said we are the brave ones to gaze into the abyss. But the thing is... he is the one looking back at us if we stare too long into the void of nothingness."

Revy felt the familiar chill run up her spine, the same feeling she got when she looked in Rock's eyes for the first time they met.

"So, how did he get the name like Eternal Devil?" She asked.

Looking up from the papaer work, Balalaika has a small smile on her face.

"That Twohands you will find out on your own." The blond said while making a shooing gesture. "You can leave now."

 _To be Continued_


End file.
